A Devil's Curse
by Sahqoyoltaasah
Summary: A Heroic Spirit of Vengeance is cast out of his own world and into another. With a unique type of magic, his task is set.
1. Shattered Visage

A strange figure stands before the devils. Its entirety is covered in a dark, shadowy mist. There's only one word to describe the being in front of them – an entity of darkness. Its pace is slow and lazy as if it doesn't know where to go. However, its gaze is transfixed on one thing – the devils.

"What is this, one of your last-ditch efforts, Kokabiel?"

The mocking tone of the Gremory heir echoes throughout. Her demeanor has quickly shifted from the beginning of the battle. After witnessing the potential of the Red Dragon Emperor and the raw power it can output, she has the utmost of confidence in deciding the outcome of the battle.

This _thing_ in front of the Gremory peerage is nothing compared to what they have gone through, the trials they have faced. Its presence is mundane. Any magical signature radiating off of it is moot and hardly worth mentioning, or so she thought.

"Oh, I thought _it_ was just another one of your playthings." The Fallen Angel stares at the mysterious figure with a quizzical glare. "No matter, if it wishes to interrupt our bout then it shall suffer for its transgressions."

Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori, raises his arm above his head. A bright light erupts to life, consuming the darkness surrounding it. Right away, the light begins to take the shape of a spear. It is a fine weapon; the edges turn sharp and threaten to tear at anything its light touches. He makes a forward motion with his fingers, putting little effort into the action, sending the spear flying. The speed in which the spear is shot forth is unfathomable. Only a moment is needed before it is a hair width of its target.

There is a concern for the well-being of the individual, albeit very little. No one present knows who or what it is, rather they are vastly more interested in what purpose it has. Suddenly appearing now of all times is strange enough.

Before anyone is able to react, an explosion occurs where the individual was standing. A cloud of dust is violently blasted upwards, polluting the air in a fine mist of dirt.

Everyone pauses for a moment as the dust settles. At the center of the explosion is a large crater. Nothing is left behind except for a few smoldering embers.

An ominous laugh pervades the ears of those in the vicinity.

"Well, I must say that I'm honored. To use such an attack on me is splendid. You have my thanks." The figure gives a slight bow in the direction of Kokabiel. "Though, you must know that this is your end."

The shadowy aura surrounding the individual is blown away, only to reveal a dark-skinned male with black hair. He is dressed in a red waist cloth that covers the entirety of his lower body along with a bandana which matches the color, and black straps of cloth that cover his forearm and feet. However, the most disconcerting aspect of his appearance is the marks that fill the entirety of his body.

With a sadistic smile that stretches across his face, the individual pulls out what appears to be a playing card from behind his back. He holds the card in front of himself with the back facing towards the Fallen Angel.

" **Class Card Include: Archer"**

The card vanishes into motes of light – forming into a chain which dangles precariously across the individual's arm. He looks down at the object in his hand, admiring its beauty and craftsmanship before looking back up again and staring down the Fallen Angel. The being throws his arm forward and the chain follows suit.

Immediately, the chains encircle Kokabiel. Then, with a snap of the individual's fingers, the chains snap together – collapsing in on the Fallen Angel. A pained gasp leaves his mouth. This immediately restricts his movement and binds his wings together causing him to crash to the ground.

"What is this vile contraption?!"

Again, Kokabiel continues to struggle against the strength of the chains, but once again, is unsuccessful. The more force he exerts the tighter the chains become. Giving into desperation, he concentrates his strength into a last-ditch effort into escaping. Kokabiel curses at the owner of the chains as he goes all out. Then, just as before, the chains tighten once more; however, this time they truly dig into his body.

Several sets of his raven-like wings have snapped clean off due to the immense pressure produced by the chains. A scream of terror escapes the Fallen as the pain is excruciating. However, even that is second to the realization of the loss of his wings. His wings were a symbol of his pride, a sign of his status. Now, to have them torn off is an indescribable feeling.

The individual walks up to the Fallen Angel.

"These…" The individual motions towards toward the chains. "…are the Chains of Heaven. They become stronger when used against a being with a high Divinity status and you appear to fill the quota."

The chains build in strength as they continue to crush the Fallen Angel.

"You… BASTARD!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep complaining. You won't have another chance after this."

With every passing second, the chains continue to grow tighter and tighter. It is clear to the Fallen Angel that unless something is done he will be crushed to his death. He is scatterbrained as he thinks of a method to escape those infernal chains; however, the pain is so excruciating that any thought that comes to mind is forgotten.

Kokabiel grabs at a section of the chains, the burning sensations that pulse from his hand are horrible; however, he endures until the chain snaps. One moment later, another section of chains breaks from the extreme pressure. Then, another, and another, and another.

A grin spreads across the Fallen Angel's face as he lays across the burdened ground.

"These chains are indeed powerful, but they aren't infallible, you cretin!"

At that moment, a plethora of weapons imbeds themselves in the flesh of the Fallen Angel. Kokabiel coughs up blood. His breathing is labored and slow. Then, the chains that bind him snap together with every bit of available strength – crushing the life out of the Fallen Angel.

The unknown individual walks up to the corpse to inspect it. After finding nothing of value, he releases the chains as they disappear into motes of golden light.

Approaching footsteps can be heard in the distance as they close in.

A scrawny boy runs up to the unknown individual – his arm covered in a red gauntlet. An expression of relief and amazement is plastered across his face.

"Hey, you really saved us back there. I can't believe you managed to take down that big bird all by yourself," says the boy.

The unknown individual plainly stares at the boy in front of him. He doesn't move, rather he just stares.

"Oh, the name's Issei by the way."

Again, nothing but a blank stare until the individual scoffs.

"Call me… Avenger."

Avenger extends his left arm out in a greeting fashion. Issei responds in return until he realizes that he still has his Sacred Gear out. However, before he has a chance to dismiss it, the being known as Avenger takes hold of Issei's gauntlet. The young devil attempts to break free but is unsuccessful. Avenger inspects the crimson gauntlet – a look of intrigue is plastered across his face.

"Hey, kid. You got an interestin' thing on your arm. Can't say I know what it is exactly. But…"

Avenger takes hold of Issei's shoulder with his free arm.

"…I'll be taking it for myself."

Flesh tears apart in an instant. Blood splatters across the ground as Issei's arm is torn completely off. Every single soul is made aware of the situation as a cry of agony is heard throughout the academy. The young devil falls backward into a pool of his own blood as he enters into a state of shock.

The Devil peerages are frozen. The sight in front of them is unthinkable, it's inconceivable. A look of horror slowly manifests itself in the frightened crowd. That is until certain individual breaks free from the crowd.

A white-haired girl walks into the fray. Her eyes are filled with fury as they hone in on one individual. In an instant, she closes the gap and swings at Avenger. Strike after strike hit after hit, she misses them all as Avenger casually evades to the side. A sly laugh escapes his lips.

"Oh, this cat's got claws. They won't do you much good if you can't hit a damn thing, though."

Avenger takes the initiative and leaps several meters backward. Immediately, the white-haired girl moves to catch up to him until a voice stops her.

"Koneko, stop!"

The crimson-haired beauty calls out to her Rook to stop her from doing anything she would regret. Surprisingly, the young Nekomata reigns in from her bout of rage and quickly makes her way towards an injured Issei.

"My name is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory Clan." She points at Avenger's direction. "You have infiltrated onto _my_ territory, hurt my peerage and for that, you are now my enemy!"

Power of Destruction swirls around her being. It exudes out of her like a raging current as the raw energy overflows and looks for a means to escape. Sparks of crimson electricity jump back and forth as the Gremory heiress' anger rises.

"Ah. A child of the Ars Goetia. It looks like I was right to set my sights on you. However, I'll have to save you for last."

Avenger crouches down in order to get a better look at the heiress. His expression is filled with curiosity as he rubs his chin. A wicked smile spreads across his lips before standing back up.

"I'd love to stay and chat, guys. But, I'm afraid ending things here and now would be a bit too anticlimactic."

Avenger gives an apologetic bow before pulling out another card.

" **Class Card Include: Assassin"**

There is no significant change to Avenger. However, his mocking smile doesn't betray his intent. Then, a gust of wind blows past the schoolyard and with it, Avenger slowly vanishes into motes of light.

Before he is able to fully dematerialize, Rias sends forth a blast of energy, only to have it fly past its target. An ominous echo cascades throughout the schoolyard. The Gremory peerage looks around frantically for the location of the voice.

"Yes! I'll truly be able to enjoy myself in this world. But, all in due time, young devils. That being said, it would be a shame if I didn't leave you lot with a reason to fight back."

Avenger's voice cuts out. The Gremory peerage is left in silence as they prepare for the worst. The air turns stale. The wind cuts out completely.

Without anyone realizing it, Avenger appears out of the shadows behind someone. In his palm is a simple lilac lotus. He wraps his arm around the person in front of him and positions the flower just under their nose. Then, he quickly crushes the flower in his hand. A vapor, baring the same color of the lotus, is released outwards and its effects are apparent immediately.

Koneko gasps for air as her lungs begin to corrode from the poison. The mere scent of it is enough to send the young Nekomata into shock as her body functions begin to shut down. She can't even scream; her airway has been reduced to nothing within a couple of seconds. Pain permeates throughout her small body.

However, no one notices. The rest of her peerage continues to search for Avenger to no avail. She is left to perish by herself.

A single blood-stained tear escapes and runs down her cheek. Then, the life slowly drains from her golden eyes and she falls towards the dirt ground.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is something I've had an idea for a while now. This is now my second attempt at the story – hopefully, it'll actually have progress. There will be explanations as to how and why things are happening at a later point. Just know that this is going to be a slow progress with small chapters.**

 **Let me give a quick explanation as to the reasoning of this story – I hate the two main protagonists. There, I said it. I'd like to believe I'm not the only one and so this story will mostly revolve around that notion.**

 **So, yeah, in short, this story will be a bloodbath as I mercilessly find ways to kill off, maim, and injure everyone within the Gremory peerage. Enjoy.**


	2. Calculated Discussion

"What happened, Rias?"

The delivery of the question is calm and direct. Sona had to be informed of the events of today despite the emotional toll her friend is going through.

Currently, the two are located within the Occult Research Club room in order to find out exactly what happened. More importantly, who the individual was that managed to kill off one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel.

"I don't know," the Gremory heiress murmurs.

Rias looks off to the side to avoid Sona's calculating gaze. Her mood has taken a drastic toll considering certain circumstances.

After the individual known as 'Avenger' attacked Koneko, the young, snow-haired Nekomata had gone into a state of shock as her body began to convulse due to a foreign substance. Her eyes became bloodshot. She writhed in pain as she clawed at her throat for a single gasp of air.

It was this sight that sent Rias into a panic. Fear quickly grew to be the dominating instinct. She rushed to her Rook's side – paying no attention to Avenger as he jumped back and disappeared once more. Taking Koneko into her arms, Rias pleaded for Asia, the user of the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

The former nun quickly makes her way over towards her King and lays her hands over the young Nekomata as she activates her healing abilities. A green aura washes over a suffering Koneko. However, no matter how long Asia continues to heal her, the healing effects are unnoticeable. All the while, an injured Issei continues to bleed out.

"For a moment, it seemed that the fight was over after Kokabiel was taken out. I don't know where he came from, I don't know who he is, and I don't know what he wants."

The candles lighting the room flicker. Once more, silence overtakes the room as Sona attempts to discern anything from her friend's demeanor.

"This 'Avenger' managed to take out Kokabiel, right? All by himself?"

"Yes. He didn't appear to have too much difficulty in doing so."

Sona takes a moment to ponder on the situation. Making a rushed decision this early on could be a fatal mistake. However, a threat with the power to take down one of the leaders of the Grigori singlehandedly is not something that can be left alone. Considering the fact, for most of the fight, it took the combined efforts of everyone present to even damage Kokabiel speaks volumes about the difference in strength between them and Avenger.

"It appears that you'll have to inform your brother and I, my sister. The fact that one of the leaders of the Grigori attempted to proclaim war has to be known. However, it appears that we will not be able to handle this current situation by ourselves. Whoever Avenger is, he is leagues ahead of us."

Rias looks up. Her eyes widen, shocked by the statement, as she glares at Sona.

"Do you expect us to do nothing? We were just attacked; my peerage was attacked! If he's out there, then he has to pay for what he did!"

The Sitri heiress adjusts her glasses before meeting her friend's gaze.

"There's nothing we can do, Rias. I understand that you're hurting right now – I would be too. The best thing to do now is to wait until we are better prepared to handle this situation."

"We can still fight! If we all went at him together then it would be over before he realized it! If we go after him now it won't be too late! We can-"

"Rias!" Sona yells out her name. "There's nothing that can be done about Koneko's death."

The Gremory heiress freezes. She knew that it was impossible to undo that truth. Still, she had to do something. There had to be a way.

"For now, we have to stay close together. If Avenger thinks about attacking us again, it would be best for the fight to be on our own territory. We can't let him lead us on into his own trap."

"Then-"

The room is briefly invaded by a scarlet light through the windows which alerts the two Devils. They frantically look around for the source until several moments later, a monstrous roar of thunder passes through the sky.

"What… was that?" Rias asks.

Sona makes her way towards the window – being careful not to make too much noise. She gingerly pushes the curtains out of the way only to be met with a streak of crimson light that breaks through the sky; as if a star was soaring through the heavens.

* * *

A shadowy figure runs through the forest surrounding Kuoh. It leaps onto the branches of the tree as it attempts to gain a higher vantage point. The rustling of leaves is the only indication of its presence. Once it finds a suitable location, it stops.

Just above the tree line, the figure looks over the city. A blast of wind explodes forth from the being and washes away the aura of darkness surrounding it – revealing Avenger. An expression of boredom is spread across his face.

"It's a shame that the day is about to end." Avenger glances over his shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A young man wearing a black high-collared leather jacket appears behind Avenger, slightly floating above the treetop. He has a fair complexion with a head of silver. Likewise, his demeanor is much of the same as Avenger's.

The man doesn't answer.

Avenger raises an eyebrow as he sniffs the air. He thinks back to only moments ago when he encountered the Gremory peerage. The scent of the individual behind him is reminiscent of something strong.

"Say, you remind me a lot of that one guy back there. Don't think it would be too much to ask for a name, now would it?"

"So, you're the one that managed to defeat that old crow?" The White Dragon Emperor cuts off Avenger as he stares him up and down. "Hmph, I expected something more. Still, if you managed that, then you should be competent to a certain degree."

A white aura encompasses Vali. A bright flash of light explodes from him to reveal an armor that has the characteristics of a dragon. Wings spread out from his back with the webbing being replaced with a constant stream of blue energy. Throughout there are gems of the same color placed periodically along the armor.

"Heh. I guess this is the only real way for the two of us to hold a conversation. I'll just have to oblige."

Avenger casually reaches for another card from the folds of his clothing.

 **Class Card Include: Lancer**

In place of the card, a deadly crimson spear takes hold of Avenger's grasp. He takes an offensive stance and readies the weapon with both hands. His demeanor changes into that of a starving animal.

The forest goes silent.

An aura of killing intent permeates in the air. It is suffocating.

"Why don't I show you how to kill a god with a single perfect strike from this spear?"

* * *

 **A/N: An incredibly short chapter this time around. I've decided that I don't want to limit myself with reaching a certain word count because I want this story to be relaxing to write. Hopefully, this doesn't bother too many of you.**

 **As for this chapter, nothing much happened except for that tease at the end. That's simply tying up loose ends. If you're looking for more blood, wait for next chapter. Then, it's a simple matter of building up to the main cast of characters.**

 **Oh, and sorry, guys. Issei's still alive. I'm going to have him suffer for a bit longer.**

 **Reviews**

 **jmspikey: Throughout the show, I have a hard time believing that Issei has struggled to get to where he is. Yes, he's had to fight several antagonists but it's usually through some outside force. I just want to have a scenario where nothing can come in the last minute and save the day.**

 **: Koneko was just a little taste of what's to come. Eventually, this whole conflict will lead to something outside of the Gremory peerage.**

 **Klim770: Avenger just seems like the best option to use for the flow of this story. I'm going to have fun writing for him.**

 **Dxhologram: Everything seems handed to the main characters in DxD and it just infuriates me. Which is why the idea for this story is to slowly take away everything from them.**


End file.
